All in one day
by Intaha
Summary: Oneshot, Zim has the perfect plan for Dib, but suddenly interrupted by one of the most softest lips..heehee, rxr DibxZim


_**Weee!! Let us begin!!**_

On a cold day in the city, during this time of day Zim would be coming home early...for obvious reasons.

_Smack! _The door flew open, there stood Zim. Bruised, injured, and disturbed.

"Master?" Gir asked innocently, as he approached the door.

"This was the worst day ever!" He yelled. Leaping onto the couch reasting his beating head. Gir was curious.

"I know what will make you feel better." He said with a widened smile. And scooped out a large glass of _poop _.

"I didn't have the money to get you one, so, I made you one!" He said all giggle-like.

Just by looking at it, Zim smacked the beverage out of the robots hands.

Warm tears started to form in Gir's eyes.

"I'm not in any mood for drinkage Gir.." Zim scoffed. Suddenly, he's eyes widened. He had the 'perfect' 'plan' to get rid of Dib after all.

"What's the plan?" Girl asked dumbfounded.

"I'll just og over to Dib's house. And-"  
A slight pause came about as Zim quickly pulled out the 'human tool', known as the chainsaw.

He chuckled at his grief.

"Surely this human device will take care of that Dib human." He said. And with that, Zim stomped down the side walk, down the street to Dib's front door. But, ofcourse he was afraid of Gaz being at the front door, so, he decided to take the window.

Using his spider legs to crowl up the wall. In one hand, he had the chainsaw.

He reached the window, quickly hiding the chainsaw behind his back, waiting for Dib's entry.

Skool was over, Dib arived home and headed upstairs to his room, like nothing's happening. He placed his book bag down and turned to his computer. Zim sprung out from behind the door. Leaping onto the little human boy, and pinning him to the ground.

"Zim!?" Cried Dib, "What the heck ar-"  
"QUIET EARTH MONKEY!" He ordered, putting the chainsaw on high mode. And equipting it in front of Dib's face.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR THROWING HOW YOU CALL 'PANCAKES' AT ME!" Moving even closer and closer.

"Pancake? I didn't throw anything at you and...wait, a pancake did all that to you?" He asked, must have been reffering to the bruises.

"YOU LYING!" He screamed, putting the chainsaw on over drive.

Dib smacked the machine out of Zim's hands.

"I didn't throw anything at you!" Dib yelled over the noise.

Zim smirked. "Really, your the only one who seems to be on my case lately."  
"Only cause your an alien! And even though throwing a pancake at you would be a great idea...Unfortunetly, I didn't do it." He sighed.

"Really now? Tell Zim, who threw it then?" He asked with his arms crossed.

"I DON'T KNOW!!"

"YOU LIAR!"  
"NO IM NOT!"  
"YES YOU ARE YOU LITTLE SMELLY HORRIBLE DISGUSTING-mmph!

For he was cut off, by Dib's moistening lips. Zim's eyes shot open in disturbence. It was bad enough he was nearly 'killed' by the afternoon pancake.

Dib quickly pulled away. "It was the only way to shut you up." _Tss, yeah right Dib.._

Zim smacked his glove against his lips, slowly brushing the earth boys drool off his lips.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO! YOU POISONED ZIM! DID YOU NOT!?" 

"Dude, no." Dib answered now, with his arms crossed.

"What did you do to me!"

"It was just a kiss!"  
"WHAT IS THIS KISS!?"  
"SHOWING FOR LOVE AND-" He stopped. Not going on any further.

"AND WHAT!? Is this so called 'kiss' some kind of human defence system?" He asked supirior like.

"No Zim.." Dib sighed.

"Then what?" The green one asked.

"A kiss is just a sign of love...and effection." He stated.

Zim paused, scratching underneith his chin. "Love and effection..What...uh.AW GROSS!" Zim scowled.  
Dib was surprised.

"YOU LOVE ME!?"  
"NO! YOU JUST WOULDN'T SHUT UP!" Dib lied.

"REALLY!?"  
"YEAH REALLY!?"  
"WELL THAT'S A SHAME CAUSE IWOULDHAVELIKEDYOUTOO!" He said all at once, Dib stood shocked. Zim noticed he started turning red. Which made him grin. "And why wouldn't you like Zim? I AM ZIM!"  
Dib's hands began to shake uncontrolingly.

"You woulda?" Dib asked cautiously.

"Maybe.." Zim frowned.

The two stood awkwardly in silence. But, it didn't take long for one of them to break it.

"I'm sorry..." Dib said with a smile.

"And why wouldn't you be." Zim replied harshly.

"Just keep in mind...this whole thing..doesn't change a thing." Dib mentioned.

"Say's who?" Zim asked moving in closer. "Let's just say none of this ever happened.." He whispered softly. And placed his lips to Dib's soft ones.

Causing Dib to moan inside Zim. And wrapping his arms around Zim waist. Zim pulled away with a small smile.

Dib smiled back at him.


End file.
